


bending the clouds

by Jenki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Fairy too, Fights, Fire, Friendship, Gusu Chill, Hugs, Kissing, Lan Zhan's there for 5 seconds, LingYi Week 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Sect Leader Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, Teacher Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, airbender Lán Jǐngyí, airbending Lan Sect, earthbender Ōuyáng Zǐzhēn, earthbending Jin Sect, firebender Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, waterbender Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, waterbending Jiang Sect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenki/pseuds/Jenki
Summary: Jin Ling's father left him destined to become a leader of the earthbending sect but he didn't leave him his earthbending skills. On the other hand, his mother's waterbending talent was the reason for all of his problems. But he had learned how to isolate himself and hide his secrets and feelings from everyone.Until one day an airbender from Gusu discovered his secret and, with the help of his friends, began to do his best to make Jin Ling feel loved.
Relationships: Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán & Lán Jǐngyí & Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Ōuyáng Zǐzhēn, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Jǐngyí
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: LINGYI 凌仪 WEEK 2020





	bending the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> LingYi Week 2020 Day 3: Secret Talent 
> 
> Two things: Since it's Avatar AU I had to make a few worldbuilding changes. I hope everything will be clear in the fic but what I didn't mark is that I limited flying on swords only to airbenders since it's the skill related to air so it felt right to do that. Animals are crossovers like in ATLA too. That's it, enjoy!

It was the end of the spring season, a year after Jin Ling became a sect leader, when plenty of cultivators gathered in one place for hunting competition. He was there with the earthbenders from Lanling Jin Sect, all of them sitting on the carphorses — horse-like creatures covered in white, orange, and black scales, with big bulging fish's eyes.

Jin Ling stretched his bow, checking to see if it worked right, while a loud conversation could be heard behind him. He was used to being overlooked by the other disciples, and he was trying to ignore it. But, when he was listening to how the noisiest one, known as Jin Chan, was bragging about how much prey he was going to hunt, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

“Since you're so confident about it, maybe tell us how are you going to do this?” Jin Ling said, crossing his arms on his chest and not looking at the disciple behind him. “Prey won't jump happily into your net on its own.”

Although Jin Ling couldn't see the boy's face, he felt his furious look at the back of his head.

“You wish I would tell you!” the other answered angrily. “Too bad you can't steal my methods, non-bender.”

Jin Ling frowned, agitated, and turned his head to look at him.

“As if earthbending makes you a good cultivator! There's plenty of non-benders more talented than you. I can hunt much more prey with closed eyes than you, using your magic!”

“Oh, you really think that?” Jin Chan asked with a mocking smile on his face. “So, why are none of them sect leaders?”

Jin Ling clenched his teeth. It was true that he was probably the only leader of a big sect who can't bend anything. But he wasn't the first one. Before him, there had been his uncle, Jin Guangyao who was also a non-bender. But he died, ruining the whole sect's reputation. Since then, Jin Ling had to endure mockery about him being a non-bender much more often. A lot of people thought he shouldn't be in this position and wished something bad happened to him. Jin Chan was one of these people.

“Who are you to say something like that to your leader?” said another voice right beside them. Jin Ling gasped in the direction of it.

Two men were sitting on horse-like creatures as well, but theirs had pairs of wings and hawk's beaks attached to the horse's head. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi were wearing similar white robes of the Lan Sect — a sect of airbenders from Gusu. The only difference was that Sizhui's robes had embroidered red flames on his collar and the belt.

It was Jingyi who had spoken these words and now was staring at Jin Chan, malice painted on his face. Sizhui didn't scold him for that and bowed his head to Jin Ling instead.

“Sect Leader Jin.” he said and smiled softly. Jin Ling bowed back.

“And who are you to scold me?” Jin Chan asked, outraged. Jingyi opened his mouth to bite back, but before he could say anything, Jin Ling interrupted them.

“Quit it,” he said with a tone of a proud sect leader. He took a short look at Jin Chan and dismissed him “Didn't you have some prey to hunt?”

Jin Chan snorted, tugged the reins, and rode away along with the rest of the disciples from the Jin sect. The Lan boys were looking after them for a few seconds.

“What is this guys problem?” Jingyi asked, disgust written all over his face. He moved his eyes onto Jin Ling and his face softened.

“He thinks he would make a better leader just because he can bend earth.” Jin Ling answered and shrugged. He wanted to make the impression that he didn't care but, deep down, he wished he had inherited his father's earthbending skills. Being a sect leader would be much easier.

“Don't listen to him,” Jingyi said. “He's just an asshole.”

“Jingyi,” Sizhui gasped at his friend. “Talking behind someone’s back is forbidden.”

Jin Ling laughed under his breath. He hadn't seen his friends for a long time. Now that Jin Ling was thinking about it, he last saw Sizhui when he had just started learning firebending. Benders usually start learning at a younger age, but Sizhui found out about his origin just a year ago - when Avatar Wei Wuxian returned to the living world and the whole mess happened.

“I see only your robes have changed.” Jin Ling noticed. “Did you finish training?”

“Yes,” Sizhui's eyes lit up and he nodded his head. “And I wanted to add something to my robes which would remind people that firebenders still exist.”

Jin Ling noded. Sizhui was probably one of the very few firebenders left. Many wars were caused by fire nation. After the Sunshot Campaign when the biggest firebending sect was defeated, it looked like the firebenders were at the edge of extinction. Sizhui, however, survived the war, and was raised in the air nation for thirteen years. He thought he was a non-bender, until he found out he was born in the fire nation.

“You have to see him in action!” Jingyi exclaimed with enthusiasm. “He's the most talented firebender I've ever seen.”

“Have you ever seen another one?” Jin Ling frowned.

“No. But, he sure is!”

Sizhui laughed softly and Jin Ling rolled his eyes. Then he heard that his sect was being called out to enter the hunting ground, so he drew his bow and took the last one glance at his friends.

“Well, I'll see you on the hunting ground then.” he said, and rode away into the direction of the target arena.

***

Jin Ling liked working alone while on night hunts, except for the times he was night hunting with Jingyi, Sizhui, and Zizhen. Nonetheless, this was a competition he wanted to win. Or, at least beat Jin Chan and wipe his annoying smile down off his face.

He was sitting on the tree branch with his bow stretched, observing a creature looking like a boar with two heads - one in front and one on the back of the torso - drinking water from the nearby creek. It looked peaceful, but was extremely easy to enrage. While in a rage, it would attack anyone in its path. That's why it was best to kill it with just one shot.

“Now's the chance.” The words came right next to his ear. Jin Ling shivered and accidentally sent an arrow that passed the boar and landed in the river. The boar roared and started kicking the air.

The one who distracted him was Lan Jingyi, of course. Only an airbender could fly up here and land without a single sound, sneaking up to him unnoticed.

Jin Ling tried to kill him with a look.

“You did it on purpose!” he shouted and smacked him in the shoulder. In response, Jingyi started laughing. “What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?”

“No,” Jingyi said, wiping down a single tear slipping out of the corner of his eye, smiling widely. “You were the one who said _‘See you on the hunting ground.’_ Now you have a grudge. What a moody Little Mistress...”

Jin Ling frowned, annoyed.

“Don't call me that,” he said just out of the habit. He was used to Jingyi calling him that and maybe, just maybe, he liked it a little. Not the name itself though. Just the fact that it was Jingyi’s thing to do. “Let's chase it before it attacks anybody.”

Jingyi nodded, grabbed Jin Ling's waist, and jumped off the branch, using air bending to land smoothly. Jin Ling didn’t have time to think about that unexpected action, because as soon as they had landed on the grass, they started chasing the boar that was running along the creek. After a while, it turned and started escaping across the stream. Jin Ling started to follow it, but Jingyi drew his sword and, using bending to keep it in the air, jumped on it and flew over to be in front of the beast.

The creature stopped when it noticed it was surrounded. Jin Ling drew an arrow and nocked it into his bow. The target was close, so he shot immediately. It pierced one of the beast's eyes and it started roaring and wriggling in panic. Jingyi swung his sword, cutting the side of the beast's other face. Then he looked over it and gasped.

“Watch out!” he shouted but before Jin Ling could react, Jingyi leaped over the boar and found himself right in front of Jin Ling. He pushed him out of the way and then a loud squawk was heard in the air. The squawk came from a big feathery beast that came out of nowhere and had sunk its claws into Jingyi's arm.

Jin Ling lost his balance and fell into the water. Meanwhile, the other was trying to shed the monster off himself. Nevertheless, it clenched its claws firmly and did not intend to let go, screaming and flapping its wings. Jingyi's sword was lost in the water. Jin Ling drew his bow, but then realized that he could shoot his friend by accident.

There was no time. The feathered monster was tearing Jingyi’s skin, which made him scream in pain. Jin Ling clenched his teeth, threw his bow aside, and was back on his feet again. He closed his eyes and focused himself on the sound of the water flowing. He moved his arms and the water rose from the river, forming a ball floating in the air. He opened his eyes and sent it toward the beast with a single gesture. The water surrounded the creature's head, and then Jin Ling made a quick move with his hand to make the water freeze. When it happened, the creature loosened its claws and fell into the water. It was flinging itself from side to side for a moment, then died from lack of air.

Jin Ling peaked into the direction of the boar but it was already on the other side of the stream where it was bleeding out slowly. Jingyi, however, had fallen into the water with a loud splash. The water beneath him was slowly turning red.

Jin Ling ran to him, knelt down in the water, and grabbed his wounded arm.

“Don't move!” he ordered, but his voice cracked a little. Maybe it was from the adrenaline flowing in his veins, maybe from the fear for his friend. He raised his free hand, now surrounded by a bubble of water, and applied it to Jingyi's torn skin to start the healing process. He closed his eyes. It was the first time he had tried it on someone and, to his surprise, he discovered he was hearing how fast the other's heart was beating. Jingyi was staring at him in shock.

“You're a waterbender,” he whispered, amazed by the fact.

Jin Ling finished healing, and all that was left of the wound was a pale scar. The boy looked at Jingyi's face. His eyes were shining with excitement.

“You're a waterbender!” he repeated smiling widely.

“No, I’m not.” The other denied, and got up from his knees.

“Wh-what are you talking about?!” Jingyi stood up too, surprise painted on his face. Meanwhile, Jin Ling lifted his bow from the water. “You just healed me! And bent this bird to death with water!”

Jin Ling ignored him and started walking toward the shore. He already started regretting showing his skills. Of course, Jingyi probably won't shut up about it for the rest of his life.

“Jin Ling!” Jingyi called after him, finding his sword and rushed after the other. “Young mistress!”

“Don't call me that!”

When Jin Ling reached the shore Jingyi caught up with him.

“Where did you learn this? Why didn't I know you were a waterbender?”

“I am not a waterbender!” Jin Ling hissed, and started walking along the coast trying to squeeze out water from his hair.

“Why are you hiding it?” Jingyi was not giving up. He looked like a child who was just given candy. “How many people know about it?”

“No one knows about it.” Jin Ling lost his patience and stopped at the wall of a small cliff. He looked around, checking if anyone was nearby and leaned slightly toward the other. “I'm a leader of an earthbending sect! People hate me already because they think I can't bend anything. How do you think they would react if they found out that?”

Jingyi swallowed not knowing what to say.

“Found out about what?”

Jin Ling and Jingyi froze and looked up where the voice was coming from. At the top of the cliff, there was standing another Lan disciple. Sizhui was looking down at them, smiling. He then jumped off the cliff and landed beside them. He eyed their soaked and dirty clothes up and down.

“Why are you both wet?” he asked, looking concerned with his head tilted to one side.

Jingyi gasped at Jin Ling with puppy eyes, asking if he could tell the secret to Sizhui. The other crossed his arms on his chest and looked away.

“Please...” Jingyi started, squeezing his arm. “It's just Sizhui. He won't tell anybody.”

Jin Ling sighed resigned.

“What's going on?” Sizhui repeated, not knowing if he should worry.

“Okay, fine, tell him,” Jin Ling finally said, waving his hand dismissively.

Jingyi sighed with excitement and moved his eyes to Sizhui.

“Jin Ling is a waterbender!”

“JIN LING IS A WATERBENDER?!”

All three jumped in horror when the wall of the cliff slid open showing another boy, wearing green robes and with hair pinned up in a bun, shock painted on his face.

“Zizhen what the fuck?!” Jin Ling shouted at him. “How long have you been there?”

“I don't know... Long.” Zizhen smiled awkwardly, scratching his cheek. He stepped forward, moving his hand like he was chasing away a fly, and the wall closed behind him. “I was lurking for prey when I heard you.”

“Why didn't you come out earlier?” Sizhui asked calmly.

“Oh, I was just waiting for a good moment.” Zizhen waved his hand and focused his eyes on Jin Ling. “Is it true?”

Jin Ling sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. He was planning to take this secret to the grave, but at least it was his friends who found out about it. And, there was a chance they would keep it to themselves. Being honest was the best option at that moment.

“It is true, but no one should know about it, okay? Don't tell anybody.”

“But you're already so good!” Jingyi started. “You were training, weren't you? With your uncle. He's a waterbender so he must have taught you!”

“He doesn't know either.” Jin Ling gave him a hostile look. “I was spending a lot of time in Yunmeng. Willingly or not, I learned it by watching other waterbenders.”

The rest of the boys gasped at him in shock.

“You learned _that_ from just watching?” Sizhui asked, impressed.

“You must be very talented!” Zizhen added.

“Doesn't matter,” Jin Ling snorted. “I don't want to learn anything else.”

Jingyi frowned.

“You can't waste this talent!” he shouted. “I'm sure your uncle would train you well!”

“Oh, no no...” Jin Ling laughed mockingly. His uncle was a leader of a waterbending sect and he had been asking him many times if he felt any connection with water, since Jin Ling's mother was a waterbender as well. But he denied every time, knowing he would one day become a leader of Lanling Jin Sect — all of them earthbenders like his father was. “He would break my arms for lying to him that I was a non-bender, and then I would never bend again. Besides, it's already too late for training.”

“No, it's not.” Sizhui protested but his features were as calm as always. “I started just a year ago.”

“Yes!” Zizhen agreed with him, nodding enthusiastically. “And, he already mastered firebending. Everything is possible with such talent!”

Sizhui's cheeks blushed a little. “I had a very good master.” he said, smiling.

“Oh, to be trained by the Avatar himself...” Zizhen sighed dreamily. “Jealous.”

Suddenly Jingyi snapped his fingers.

“That's it!” he shouted excitedly. “What about learning from Senior Wei? He's your uncle as well. He won't refuse, _and_ he won't spread this secret around!”

“I told you already, I don't want training. I won't use it anyway.” Jin Ling protested, stubborn as always. He didn't want to be a waterbender, it would complicate things much more. Everyone in his sect might think he wasn't one of them and then not only wish him a tragic end, but to plan it. The less he knew about water bending, the fewer chances there were for anyone to find out about it.

He wanted to end this discussion and turned on his heels to walk away. The three of the boys looked at each other knowingly and rushed after him.

“What about...” Sizhui was right next to him with his famous diplomatic smile. “just visiting Gusu for a few days? You've never been there anyway. Treat it like a vacation.”

Jin Ling narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Oh, can I visit too?” Zizhen asked, excited and clenching Sizhui's arm. The other sent him a warm smile and put his hand on Zizhen’s.

“It would be a pleasure! I'm sure Senior Wei would teach you a few earthbending tricks as well.”

Zizhen sighed with joy and Jin Ling rolled his eyes, but he didn't answer. Jingyi was not giving up on this.

“Come on, Young Mistress...just a visit. You don't have to train or anything.”

Jin Ling looked up to the sky annoyed by the whole situation. He suddenly stopped walking and turned to face his friends.

“If I come to Gusu with you, just for a few days, would you drop this topic and leave me alone?”

The rest nodded their heads in agreement. Jin Ling sighed, closing his eyes.

“Fine, let it be then.”

***

A week after Jin Ling had returned to Koi Tower, a letter from his Lan friends came, asking about the details of his visit. He truly hoped they would forget about it but, knowing Jingyi’s determination, it would never happen. That’s why Jin Ling answered them and, a few days later, he was about to set off. 

He only told a few advisers about it, not wanting any unnecessary people to know. One of them was Jin Ming - an earthbending master who had served the sect for many years. He was also one of the very few people Jin Ling trusted fully. However, it didn’t make him any less stressed. 

“...and please, if my uncle asks about it, tell him I’m on a night hunt,” Jin Ling said, when they were standing in a courtyard waiting for his escort that the Lan boys had offered him. Hard to tell how many times he had already said it, but he wanted to make sure Jin Ming remembered it. 

“Don’t worry, Sect Leader Jin. I’ll make sure your privacy is safe.” he answered calmly, looking at him from above since he was almost seven feet tall. It was another reason why it was good to have him on your side. “I’ll take care of everything you said.” 

“Good,” Jin Ling nodded and relaxed a little. 

They weren’t waiting long when they noticed a silhouette emerging from behind the horizon. One person, flying on his sword. In a moment he landed smoothly near the two of them, Jin Ling noticed it was none other than Lan Jingyi. 

“Your ‘Lan’s escort’ is just you?” Jin Ling asked, crossing his arms. Jingyi smiled at him and circled his sword in the air before putting it into a scabbard. 

“You wound me, Sect Leader Jin,” he said, approaching them. “I thought you wanted to be discreet.” 

“I do,” Jin Ling rolled his eyes. “But I can’t fly.”

“I can. You’re not afraid of heights, aren’t you?” 

Of course he wasn’t, when it comes to climbing a tree or something similar, but being high above the ground with nothing to grab onto was a completely different thing. 

“I’m not,” he said anyway, but his eyes escaped far from the boy's face. He looked up at Jin Ming and bowed to him. 

“Have a safe journey, Master.” The other said, bowing back. 

“I’m not sure about that,” Jin Ling answered, glancing at Jingyi who had unsheathed his sword and was using his bending to keep it in the air. Jin Ming only smiled at them. 

“Are you ready, Young Mistress?” Jingyi asked, stepping on his sword and offering him a hand. Jin Ling rolled his eyes again, ignoring his hand, but jumped on the sword as well. 

“I suggest you hold on tight,” Jingyi added and then set off. Jin Ling immediately did just that, and his heart bumped hard when he glued himself to the other’s back. In reaction to this, Jingyi burst into a laugh. 

“I hate you.” Jin Ling hissed, his voice muffled from pressing his face against the other’s clothes. 

He made a mistake by looking down and realizing how high they already were. He felt like his stomach was twisting, and he closed his eyes, trying to pretend he’s standing on stable ground. 

“This is the worst means of transport ever.” He whispered and although he didn’t see Jingyi, he felt like he was shifting a little. 

“You’ll get used to it,” he answered, probably a big smile on his face. 

“Not a chance.” 

***

Although flying was terrifying and exhausting, it was at least fast and Jin Ling breathed a sigh of relief when his feet finally met stable ground. They’d landed right beside the entrance of Cloud Recesses and he couldn’t get over his jelly leg feeling for a moment. 

“See? It wasn’t that bad!” Jingyi said with a radiant smile on his face. Jin Ling wanted to choke him. 

“A-Ling!” Someone sang behind them, and he turned his head to see Wei Wuxian standing there and waving at him from a distance. He was clinging to Lan Wangji’s side and Sizhui was right beside them. Jin Ling and Jingyi hurried to face them. 

Wei Wuxian’s smile was wide and somehow proud when he reached to ruffle his hair. 

“Do you see him, Lan Zhan?” he asked, squeezing his husband’s arm. “A waterbender just like his mother!” 

Jin Ling groaned and threw his hand off his head. 

“What part of _‘I don’t want anybody to know'_ do you all not understand?” he asked, glancing at his friends. Sizhui and Jingyi looked away, pretending they didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“Oh, but Lan Zhan and I don’t keep secrets from each other.” Wei Wuxian started. “He won’t tell anybody!” 

Lan Wangji’s face was stone cold but he nodded slightly, peeking at Jin Ling. His figure was always somehow scary to him but, in his husband’s presence, Huanguan-Jun seemed to look softer.

“And it’s such good news!” Wei Wuxian continued grabbing Jin Ling into his arms. “I’m so happy I can teach you everything I know.” 

“Wait a second…” Jin Ling started trying to get out of his uncle’s embrace. “I’m not here for any training. I already said that.”

“You aren’t?” Wei Wuxian asked, surprised. Jin Ling took advantage of that and broke free. Then he stepped a few steps back and tried to arrange his disheveled hair again, looking annoyed.

Sizhui and Jingyi exchanged a glance. 

“He is just tired...” Sizhui assured his father. A nervous smile on his face. 

“No, I’m not!” Jin Ling tried to deny it but, before he could say anything else, Jingyi kicked him on the ankle. The first one hissed and repaid him with a punch in the shoulder.

“Let us show him around and walk him to his quarters.” Sizhui continued as if nothing had happened and bowed to his fathers. They looked highly suspicious, but didn't ask anything. The boys weren't waiting either and dragged Jin Ling along with them.

“I told you, I don't want any training...” Jin Ling repeated himself when they were far enough to not be heard by seniors.

“But he was so happy when we told him,” Sizhui said, disappointment in his voice.

“Then you shouldn't have told him.” Jin Ling crossed his arms on his chest. “You only wanted me to visit, and I’m here so please drop this topic already.”

The two Lan boys looked at each other, like how they were always doing, having a whole conversation just in stares. Jin Ling would never admit it, but he was always a little bit jealous when they were doing that. At least he wasn't alone with this. When he and Zizhen caught them, they would start waving their hands at each other pretending only they knew what it meant. That would usually remind Sizhui and Jingyi that the rest of the group didn’t know their secret language. 

“Where is Zizhen by the way? Didn't he want to join?” Jin Ling asked when they started walking again.

“He’s supposed to show up tomorrow,” Jingyi answered, looking a little bit sulky. Sizhui on the other hand nodded and smiled at Jin Ling.

"In the meantime,” he started. "you can make yourself at home. We won't force you into anything you don't want to do. We’re sorry about earlier.”

In answer, Jin Ling only nodded. Sizhui started explaining the rules prevailing in the Cloud Recesses while showing him all the places he should know. He only mentioned the most important rules, and there were so many of them that he didn't even finish at the end of the tour. Jin Ling wondered how people of the air nation, usually distinguished by free spirit, allowed themselves to be limited with so many rules and were so strict about them. But, maybe that was what made them survive so many wars and fire nation attacks while a lot of other airbending sects didn’t. 

However, Sizhui had to stop when the sound of a bell was heard in the distance. They stopped walking in the middle of a bridge, crossing a cold stream.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now.” Sizhui bowed at him apologetically. "I have a guqin lesson with Huanguan-Jun in a few minutes. Jingyi, would you walk Jin Ling to his quarters?”

"Yes, sir!” Jingyi answered, leaning loosely on the bridge railing. Their friend nodded and walked away. Jin Ling was looking after him for a moment then turned on his heels to face Jingyi. The boy smiled at him wildly and opened his mouth to say something, but Jin Ling interrupted him.

"If you're gonna try to convince me about waterbending lessons, better give up now.”

Lan Jingyi closed his mouth and his face turned into a mix of disappointment and bitterness. Not even a second passed when he suddenly brightened up like he just had an idea.

"Do you want to see something instead?”

Jin Ling frowned. "What is it?” he asked and was immediately dragged by the sleeve.

"You'll see!” Jingyi exclaimed, and already broke the rule of not running in Cloud Recesses.

***

Jingyi led them through the forest until they reached a huge stone wall. Jin Ling crossed his arms on his chest and watched how the other stretched his hand out and was feeling the cold stone for a moment until he found a slit in the wall. It was big enough to squeeze through and Jingyi did just that. Jin Ling hesitated for a second, sighed, but followed his friend. He might have had many stupid ideas, but the fact that they were still on the territory of Cloud Recesses made him not worry too much.

It was dark there, but it seemed like there was only one tight corridor. They went through it in the darkness and, at the end of it, the cave grew larger showing a huge cavity. The light beam was coming from the few cracks in the ceiling making a pond beneath it glow. Stalactites were hanging off the ceiling, some of them almost touching the stalagmites protruding from the water.

Jin Ling wanted to ask Jingyi why he brought him here, but this time he was the one who got interrupted. Jingyi silenced him by putting a hand to his mouth. Jin Ling sighed, surprised, and a bit annoyed. The other smiled at him and used his other hand to point upwards.

Jin Ling pushed his hand off his mouth and looked up. At first, he didn't know what he was looking at. Just the gray stalactites, nothing interesting. But, then he noticed that the texture of the stone was a little weird in some places. Softer, maybe furry... That's when he realized that there were a few gray-ish furry balls glued in between stalactites.

"What is it?” he asked, whispering.

"Bat-bunnies,” the other answered, as soft as he had never heard him speak. "Don't raise your voice or you'll scare them.”

Jin Ling nodded.

"Wanna pet them?” Jingyi asked. Jin Ling wasn't sure if he wanted to pet a wild, bat-bunny living in a cave, but was curious how the other was going to get them off the ceiling.

Jingyi reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a piece of something small and orange. He placed it flat on his palm and at that moment a few furry balls moved. They raised their bat ears and little noses appeared from the fur, sniffing curiously, all of them hanging head down.

Jin Ling moved his eyes to Jingyi. He was looking up, a little grin on his face. The first boy was wondering if he had planned it or if he had come to that cave so often that he was always prepared by carrying carrots in his sleeves. He wouldn't be surprised by the latter option.

A few bat-bunnies spread their wings and flew down, circling around the boys, two of them settled on Jingyi's arm. One snatched a carrot from his hand and swallowed it whole. The Lan boy's smile grew bigger and he scratched the bat-bunny behind the ear. Then his eyes moved to Jin Ling and nodded slightly, trying to encourage him to come closer.

Jin Ling walked to him hesitantly. The other bat-bunny climbed up Jingyi's arm, sat on his shoulder, and licked his ear which made the boy giggle. The bat-bunny, which was clinging to Jingyi's palm, narrowed his eyes, enjoying being petted. There was something in the visual of the Lan boy being so honestly happy and gentle with the pets that made Jin Ling's stomach flutter. When he realized that, he ran his eyes far away from the boy. Was it the first time it had happened? No. There were moments when Jingyi teased him or brought himself too close to him when Jin Ling felt weird in his guts. But he would repress it or ignore it, not even sure if it meant anything serious. And, he was even less sure if Jingyi liked him back.

Jingyi might have noticed his hesitation because he put one bat-bunny into his hands, a big cheerful smile on his face. Jin Ling shyly scratched the animal behind its ear with his thumb. The bat-bunny was warm and was shaking slightly, its little heart beating hard in its chest. 

The Lan boy took the other bat-bunny from his shoulder and, holding it in his hands, sat on the rock close to the waterline. Jin Ling followed him, sitting down not too close to him. 

“How did you find this place?” he asked quietly, looking at the peaceful water beneath their feet. 

“Sizhui showed me,” Jingyi said “Huanguan-Jun used to bring him here when he was little. I heard he and the Avatar found it when they were teenagers.” 

Jin Ling didn’t say anything, mulling over the new information for a moment. It was the place Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian used to hang out. Then Sizhui brought Jingyi here. Jin Ling was thinking if it was a coincidence, if it meant something more. At that moment, Jin Ling tried to recall all the times he might have noticed something weird in their behavior which would tell if their relationship was deeper. He wanted to ask Jingyi about it, but didn’t know how and if it wasn’t suspicious. The last thing he wanted was Jingyi starting to overthink this.

“Can I ask you something?” The Lan boy said suddenly. Or maybe not that suddenly, since Jin Ling was silent for a long moment. For a second, he got scared if Jingyi might have read his mind - but this idea was ridiculous. 

“Mhm,” he murmured instead. 

“Why do you hate waterbending so much?” 

“I told you I don’t want to-” Jin Ling started, but the other interrupted him by putting a bat-bunny’s nose to his cheek. 

“You only said that you don’t want us to force you into training,” he said and took the animal away. Suddenly he was right beside him, almost touching Jin Ling’s shoulder and was smiling mischievously. “It’s only a question.”

Jin Ling sighed deeply. 

“I don’t…hate it. I just don’t see the reason why I should train.” he answered, petting a bat-bunny that was curled up on his lap. “And why do you care about it so much? It’s not like it changes anything- if I can bend water or not. It was just one time it was useful. Every time we were night hunting together I’ve always managed without it” 

Jingyi frowned, stubborn but somehow disappointed. 

“I just…” he looked up like he was trying to find an answer in the stalactites above. “I don’t understand how someone can be aware of their ability and refuse to learn.” 

“Then maybe you don’t know people well.” Jin Ling said, trying to do everything except look at his friend and instead focused on the bat-bunny slowly falling asleep in his lap.

"So let me understand!” Jingyi raised his hands, resigned. "Did you never feel the connection with water? That feeling of harmony with the element?”

"The harmony?” Jin Ling asked out of curiosity, wondering what it meant for Jingyi.

"You know...when I’m bending air, flying, for example, it feels like the best thing in the world. Like I’m truly free and under control. I thought every bender feels the same.”

Jin Ling let himself sink into thought for a second. He went back to the moments when he was visiting Yunmeng. The times when he would forget about his responsibilities, swim in the lake and pretend he wasn't destined to be a sect leader. He remembered summer days and the cold refreshing feeling of diving in the water. Or, the moments he had been night hunting and it started raining. All of the other disciples complaining about the deterioration of conditions. But for Jin Ling, it was always somehow powering. He didn't have to use bending to actually feel the influence of the element.

"I never use an umbrella,” he murmured. More like he was talking to himself but Jingyi heard him.

"Oh, I’ve noticed!” He said smiling fondly. "You always refuse me when I’m offering you one. I always wondered why.”

"I like the feeling of it on my skin.” Jin Ling confessed, his ears turning red. He never talked about that with anyone. Moreover, never really thought about it. "It really feels empowering...” he trailed off.

"Do you think it's because you're a bender?” 

Jin Ling took a glance at the boy, but his features looked more like he was interested in the question than annoyed by it.

"I think so,” he said, but after a second he returned to being stubborn again. "But it doesn't matter. I'm the leader of the earthbending sect. I should be an earthbender.” 

"Who told you that?” Jingyi gasped. He said it loud enough that a few bat-bunnies broke off the ceiling and started chaotically flying around. "There's no rule saying that. You just happened to be a waterbender, but you're still a Jin and no one can take that from you! What other people think is a secondary matter. Aren't you a leader after all? You're going to submit to others at the expense of your happiness?”

"Jingyi you don't understand.”

"Maybe I don't. I don't know how it is to be in this position. But I’m your friend, and I only want the best for you. You saw it yourself, that the connection with the element makes you feel better. I'll accept your decision, really. But at least you should try it. Can you promise me at least that?” 

Jin Ling couldn't resist looking in the other’s eyes, full of hope and determination. Jingyi was always like that. Stubborn as hell, but only wanted the best for his friends. Jin Ling might have been stubborn too, but at that moment something cracked in him. Maybe he could at least try. Especially since the Avatar already knew about the fact that he was a waterbender.

He looked into the pond beneath them, a clear peaceful tile, looking like it was waiting for him to ruffle it. Jin Ling raised his hand and a tentacle made of water emerged from the surface, starting to dance according to the movement of his hand. The boy clenched his hand and it fell back into the water again.

Jingyi peeked at Jin Ling then toward the pond and at his friend again, lips parted in confusion.

"I can try.” Jin Ling said finally, a little smile on his face. Jingyi lightened up immediately.

***

The next day Zizhen joined them, and in the late afternoon Jin Ling found Wei Wuxian under the old tree with an Emperor’s Smile jar at his side. They were still on the territory of Cloud Recesses, but it's not like Wei Wuxian cared about the rules anyway. He might have married the Lan and changed his robes to the white ones, but he would always stay the same.

"About my training...” Jin Ling started, attracting the other's attention. "I changed my mind. I want to learn.”

"That’s great!” Wei Wuxian lightened up. He got up from the ground to face Jin Ling and tried to put on a strict teacher’s face, but he was so happy it didn't work. "Training starts in the morning. Meet me in Cold Springs, and don’t be late.”

Jin Ling nodded and turned on his heels to walk away but a voice stopped him.

"A-Ling” Wei Wuxian started. Jin Ling glanced at him. "I'm proud you changed your mind.”

"Don't be. I didn't do anything yet.”

"But I’m always proud of you!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed as he reached out his hand to ruffle his hair, but the other ducked away from him, trying to look like he was angered but couldn't resist his lips twitching into a smile. Seeing this, Wei Wuxian started laughing aloud and didn't stop when Jin Ling ran away. 

***

It turned out ‘morning’ for the Lans, for Jin Ling, and for Wei Wuxian, were completely different things. For Lans it was the sunrise. Jin Ling was usually getting up two hours later. But even when he showed up at Cold Springs around 8 o'clock, he was waiting for Wei Wuxian to show up another two hours.

When he finally appeared, he was in a good mood, and even the fact that Jin Ling yelled at him for being late, did not spoil it. But Jin Ling was indeed frustrated. And the water in Cold Springs was so freezing that when he entered the pond, he thought he was going to freeze to death. Wei Wuxian laughed at him and said he would get used to it.

They started from Jin Ling showing him what he already learned from his visits in Yunmeng. Then, Wei Wuxian pointed out what he was doing wrong and how to fix it. After that, he started showing him the basic moves - and in the meantime, he was talking a lot.

"To be a good bender you have to understand the connection between all the elements,” he said, waving his hands and showing him a few moves while Jin Ling was trying to copy them. "The world is a mix of all elements. You can find water everywhere. In the air, in the plants, underground. When you're in a foreign environment, you have to be creative and you'll find water everywhere you go.”

"In the air?” Jin Ling repeated and Wei Wuxian nodded. For demonstration, he waved his hand in the air collecting water from it, a few bubbles glued to his fingers.

"Although, it's not much.” he smiled. "I'll show you how it all works.”

Wei Wuxian climbed ashore and sat on the ground with crossed legs. Jin Ling followed him and placed himself by his side. His teacher reached with his hand, a flame appeared at the tip of his pointing finger and he started drawing something in the rock. The four symbols of the all elements, separated by two perpendicular lines. Water and fire opposite each other, the same with earth and air. It looked just like the Avatar Cycle.

"It goes like that.” Wei Wuxian started. "The water and the fire are opposite to each other. It means they have the least in common. It is best seen in examples of people from the fire nation and water tribe. The people of the water tribe value the sense of community the most. They are caring and sensitive. People of the fire nation are opposite to that. They are individuals, focused on personal development, and are not very familiar with family connections.”

"Sizhui's nothing like that.” Jin Ling noted, resting his chin on his hand. Wei Wuxian took a look at him and smiled.

"That's probably because he was raised in the air nation,” he explained. "But, I personally think there is something in him from all the elements. He understands them well. He would make an excellent Avatar.”

He moved his eyes to his drawing again but Jin Ling did not miss that his stare became absent for a moment. He didn't have to say it but the words _‘better than me'_ hung in the air. He was said to be _‘the worst Avatar in history’_ by people around the world. After he had ruined the Avatar's reputation when he had rescued the last of the Wen family, the last firebenders, and when Jin Ling's parents had been killed. Then he himself had died while being in the Avatar State and the Cycle had been broken. When he returned to the living world nobody could tell if the Cycle had been repaired as well. It would only be certain after his next death.

"Anyway!” Wei Wuxian livened up, snapping Jin Ling out of his thoughts. "Let's move on. Water has the earth and the air by its side which means it understands these elements the most. Although earth and water seem to be different, water always wants to flow and be free, while earth is stable and isn't willing to change. But the water is what pushes it to this. You see how the caves are created. It's the water which shapes them slowly, patiently. And the earth is what keeps water in check. They both create rivers, lakes, and oceans. They can be different, but make very good friends.”

Zizhen was the one who came to Jin Ling's mind at that moment. He always thought they understood each other well because he was raised in an earthbending sect, and Zizhen was an earthbender. But, when he was considering it, Zizhen was always the one who would stop him from throwing himself into danger. And Jin Ling was the one who would always convince him to do something when Jingyi and even Sizhui failed. Just like the water and earth interact with each other.

That's when he heard him laugh. Both Jin Ling and his teacher tore their heads up to see the three of the boys walking along the nearby path. Zizhen was laughing the loudest, Sizhui covering his mouth with his hand, and Jingyi with a proud face as if he had just told a good joke.

"Hey, kids!” Wei Wuxian shouted suddenly, waving his hand.

"Why are you calling them here?” Jin Ling asked, gasping at him.

"Why not?” the other answered, smiling widely. When the boys heard him, they rushed to face them.

"Senior Wei!” Sizhui said. All three of them bowed politely. Jin Ling crossed his arms, impatiently.

"How is training going?” Zizhen asked.

"Good, good.” Wei Wuxian sent him a smile. "Come sit, I have a question for all of you.”

The boys looked at each other confused, but all of them sat down with them, creating a circle around Wei Wuxian's drawing.

"We were talking about the connection between the elements.” The Avatar continued. "It's a great coincidence that you're all benders but each of different elements. Now, think about it. Which two of you get along best with each other.”

Zizhen and Jin Ling immediately pointed at Jingyi and Sizhui, both of them looked at each other disconcerted. Wei Wuxian burst into a laugh.

"Yeah I can see that,” he said, smiling at his Lan boys. "The air and fire go well with each other. There would be no fire without air. And, they both appreciate freedom. They can become very strong together.”

Both Jingyi's and Sizhui's cheeks flushed red. Jin Ling, on the other hand, ran his eyes away from them. He didn't know why he couldn't look at them. Something was burning inside him. Maybe jealousy, he didn't know. But, what he was thinking about in the cave before became more real at that moment and it made him angry.

"Freedom is what air values the most.” Wei Wuxian continued. "That's what connects it with water as well.”

Jin Ling looked up at Jingyi. The boy was already staring at him and when he caught his eyes, his lips twitched into the warmest smile Jin Ling had ever seen. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the uncontrolled movement of his face.

"Water admires air's spirit. The air is what takes off water from the ground and the water can teach air it's sensitivity. They complement each other.” Wei Wuxian didn’t stop. “They create clouds for example. The perfect mix of these two elements.”

"Can we move on?” Jin Ling asked suddenly, feeling like his ears became all red. They were just talking about the element's but he felt personally attacked by this because he indeed admired Jingyi's spirit. The way he always had his own opinion and was ready to defend it anytime.

Wei Wuxian laughed.

"Okay, okay. What I mean by all of this is that every element interacts with each other, making the great cycle of life, building the world, living creatures, us. Not only our bodies but personalities too! You're all very lucky you have each other. I'm sure if you learn to cooperate, you would even kick my ass in a fight!”

All four of them exchanged looks. It was true they made a great team. Jin Ling always looked forward to their night hunts and he wasn't even a waterbender then. In fact, he still wasn't.

"Wasn't it supposed to be my lesson?” Jin Ling asked, becoming impatient.

He couldn't ignore how Jingyi gazed at him at that moment, his face full of pride. He knew Jin Ling wasn't fully convinced of training yet, but this question was looking like a big step forward.

"Right!” Wei Wuxian agreed. "Come on boys! Jin Ling and I have waterbending to learn!”

The three of the boys burst into a laugh but got up to their feet.

"Good luck then!” Zizhen wished them.

"Thank you for the lesson, Master Wei.” Sizhui smiled at his father.

"Don't drown!” Jingyi winked at Jin Ling, and in reply, the other stuck out his tongue at him. 

***

A few weeks passed. Days full of training, sometimes night hunting with his friends, spending time together. Jin Ling didn't know if he had ever spent that much time with the three of them, but he wasn't complaining about it. It looked like they’d made a bond with each other, and the time in Cloud Recesses really felt like being on vacation. 

He even started enjoying waterbending. Avatar Wei’s lessons were interesting enough that he was sometimes experimenting in his free time, making his own combinations of moves. It felt a bit like making art. He would then show his tricks to his friends and they would support him in his training, sharing with him their own bending experience.

One day when the Avatar, in the company of his husband, went for a night hunt outside of Gusu and was supposed to return the next day, Jin Ling and the others went hiking outside Cloud Recesses. They’d found a meadow full of flowers and decided to rest there.

Jin Ling was lying on the grass, Sizhui sitting beside him with guqin on his lap, playing a song for them, while Zizhen and Jingyi went a little further, but they could still hear their laughs from the distance.

It was a hot summer day, the sun's rays were caressing Jin Ling's face and it felt almost like a dream. But at that moment his thoughts went back to Koi Tower, his home. He was exchanging letters with Jin Ming. The earthbending master assured him everything was fine, but the more time Jin Ling had spent in Gusu, the more he started to worry. He never meant to abandon his sect and, no matter how much he enjoyed it, it there must come a time to wake up.

"Sizhui,” Jin Ling said quietly and sat up slowly. The boy beside him didn't stop playing.

"I'm listening,” he answered softly, without taking his eyes from the instrument.

"I think it's time for me to return home.”

Sizhui looked at him with his big, understanding eyes.

"You know you can always come back, right?”

Jin Ling nodded and sent him a warm smile.

Then Jingyi and Zizhen came back to them, both laughing and both heated from running around.

"Sizhui, come with me!” Zizhen exclaimed and pulled him by the sleeve. "You have to see something.”

"What is it?” Sizhui asked, confused, but the smile was not coming off his face.

"You'll see!” Zizhen added, and they both walked away.

Jin Ling looked up at Jingyi. His face was bright and full of happiness, cheeks all red from the sun. He was holding a flower crown in his hands and when he knelt in front of him, he put it on his head. Jin Ling parted his lips in surprise. He suddenly couldn't remember how to breathe. All he felt was Jingyi's presence, so close to him. Then he moved aside, but Jin Ling's heart didn't stop beating so hard in his chest. After a moment, he reached to his head to take the crown off.

"It probably makes me look like a girl,” he said. But, before he could pull it off, Jingyi smacked his hand away.

"Don't!” he said, frowning. "It makes you look cute.”

Jin Ling was glad his face was already red from the sun, because if it wasn't it would have turned this way now. He lowered his hand, staring at Jingyi who was smiling shamelessly at him. Jin Ling hated and loved the feeling that the other made him feel. He wished he could stay in that state forever.

"There's something I have to tell you.” Jin Ling said after a moment of silence.

"Really?” Jingyi's face twisted in surprise. "Me too! But you can go first.”

Jin Ling swallowed and pulled his eyes away from the boy and started playing with the grass.

"I'm going back to Koi Tower.”

He took a look at Jingyi's face, which had turned into a mixture of shock and betrayal.

"But...” he couldn't find a word for a second. "You can't leave now! You didn't finish training yet!”

His voice was loud and cracking, and Jin Ling felt like he was trying to attack him with words.

"I didn't want training in the first place.” he said, resentfully.

"I thought you changed your mind!” Jingyi didn't lower his voice. "I thought you started to like waterbending”

"I did.” Jin Ling said, getting up to his feet. "But it's time to go back to reality.”

Jingyi followed him, and Jin Ling looked like he was clenching his fists barely holding on.

"And now what? You're never going to use it again? And hide it from everyone?”

Jin Ling bit his lip. He didn't want to do this but he knew his sect would never accept him as a leader if he had told them he was a waterbender. He only nodded his head and looked away from his friend.

"You're ridiculous!” Jingyi shouted at him and turned to walk away.

When Jin Ling looked up he saw that Zizhen and Sizhui were standing nearby, looking all worried. The second boy squeezed Zizhen's arm and said to him "I'll talk to Jingyi.” And after that, he hurried to catch up with his best friend.

Zizhen walked to Jin Ling, and they watched after them until they were far enough. Then Jin Ling growled, frustrated, and pulled the flower crown off his head, throwing it on the ground.

"What is his problem?!” Jin Ling asked not expecting an answer. But, Zizhen replied anyway, "He’s just hurt.”

"Hurt?” Jin Ling tried to crush him with his eyes. "I told Sizhui, and he didn't yell at me like that!”

Zizhen started nervously pinching the material of his robes.

"But Sizhui's not...” he stopped, biting his lips and Jin Ling looked at him annoyed.

"What?” he asked, impatiently.

"Nothing.”

"No, tell me!” he wasn't giving up and grabbed Zizhen’s arm trying to make him look himself in the eye. The earthbender was looking like he was about to throw up.

"An airbender!” he said and started laughing nervously. "You know how they are...stubborn as hell.”

"It's not an excuse.” Jin Ling answered, releasing him.

"I know.” Zizhen said quietly, but the other wasn't listening to him anymore and walked away, still angered by the whole situation. Zizhen sighed and followed him. 

***

It wasn't a peaceful night for Jin Ling. After they had returned to Cloud Recesses he buried himself in his quarters and spent the rest of the evening there. He wanted to leave the next day as soon as he thanked Avatar Wei for the lessons.

When he tried to fall asleep he had too many thoughts. About his sect, waterbending, Jingyi. He was mostly just stressed because of the return. He was afraid that maybe some rumors had spread across Koi Tower and his secret had come out. When he finally convinced himself that there was no way it reached Lanling, he started thinking about how he will miss waterbending. He wondered what would happen if his mother was still alive. Would she be proud of him? Would she encourage him to train, or accept his decision to hide this talent? He had heard that his mother was kind, gentle, and understanding, the complete opposite of his uncle. Although, Jin Ling hoped he would one day show his skills to him and make him proud. But he also wanted to be a good sect leader. He didn't know if he was able to do both of these things.

He also regretted that fight with Jingyi. He really didn't want to leave Gusu having a grudge with him. Even if they would always tease each other, they were never truly fighting. He wanted to talk to him, _explain_ , but didn't know how and was too stubborn to make the first move. It was Jingyi, after all, who yelled at him.

He finally fell asleep, but not even an hour passed when a sound of bells woke him up abruptly. They didn't stop ringing when he got up from bed and went out of his room. He saw a few disciples hurrying outside, and no one stopped when he asked what was happening.

He went back to his room again and grabbed his outer robes that were hanging on the chair. He pulled them on while he was hurrying outside. When he got there he saw what everyone was panicking about. The air was heavy with smoke. The forest down the mountain was being quickly consumed by fire. It hadn't reached any building yet, but it looked like it would soon.

A lot of disciples in white robes were running around in chaos, but Jin Ling saw one person in green clothes nearby and hurried toward him immediately. Zizhen was standing there with Sizhui and Jingyi.

"What happened?” Jin Ling asked, getting the attention of all of his friends. "Who did this?”

"We don't know...” Sizhui started. "There is such a drought lately that the fire could break out from a small thing and spread before anyone noticed.”

"Are you sure?” Jin Ling repeated, frowning. In reply, Sizhui nodded his head.

"It's not important now.” Jingyi cut in. "How do we stop this?”

Everyone knew they wouldn't be in real danger if the Avatar weren't out of town. If he were there, he would stop the fire without putting an effort into it. But he was still on the night hunt with Hunguang-Jun.

Zizhen suddenly squeezed Jin Ling’s arm, his face looked terrified.

"Jin Ling, you're a waterbender, do something!”

The boy froze. He looked down at the forest beneath them. The fire was spreading so fast there was no chance he would extinguish it alone.

"I-i can try, but I’m the only one here. I don't think I can do this alone.” he stammered, keeping his eyes on the disaster going on. "Even though it's a full moon...”

Zizhen let him go and put hands on his face instead.

"This is a disaster! It consumed so much of the forest already” he howled. "At least the bat-bunnies are safe in the cave-”

"Not if they choke on the smoke.” Sizhui added biting his nails, trying to come up with a plan. Zizhen looked like he was about to cry.

Jin Ling was looking at the moon like he was trying to find an answer there. The moon was a source of waterbending energy, but even if he was able to dry out all the streams in Cloud Recesses, he didn't think that he had power and time to do that. He needed another solution.

Then he saw a cloud passing through the moon and remembered his master's words that the clouds are built from the air and water. Maybe if he could just trigger them to fall, the fire would stop spreading so fast.

"Jingyi!” he suddenly turned to him. "Are airbenders able to move clouds?”

Jingyi blinked in surprise, then nodded, his face full of determination.

"I need you to gather airbenders and make them move as many clouds into the center of the fire as possible.”

"Understood,” Jingyi said, not questioning Jin Ling’s plan even for a second, and then ran away toward a group of other disciples.

"I'll help!” Sizhui added and did exactly the same, with hope spreading on his face.

"Me too!” Zizhen joined them, and soon the sky was full of airbenders doing their job. Jin Ling was observing them and with each passing second, his stomach was tightening more, knowing it would be only a waste of valuable time if his plan failed, if he wouldn't be able to do this.

After some time Jingyi lowered his sword so that he was almost touching the ground.

"Now what?” he asked.

Jin Ling took a deep breath and jumped on the sword behind the disciple.

"Take me up there.”

Jingyi gasped, but wasn't asking any questions and pointed his sword up. Jin Ling was still not used to flying and he grabbed the other's robes tight in the waist, keeping his eyes closed until they stopped high enough.

When Jin Ling opened his eyes all he could see was a gray fog, and he was glad he wasn't able to see how high they were. He let out a deep breath and steadied himself on the sword, letting go of his friend and spreading his arms wide. He tried to feel the cloud surrounding them, focusing on a cold breeze on his skin. It felt soft and refreshing and he just wanted water, gathered there, to merge into drops, heavy enough to fall on their own. But it actually required to take control of every drop of water all over the cloud. He decided to focus on a smaller area instead, gathering them together making them spin around, collecting more and more of the water on their own.

He started waving his hands, and then lost his balance, almost falling off the sword. He hadn't only because someone caught him by the waist and steadied him in place.

"I got you,” Jingyi whispered. He suddenly was standing facing him and looking him in the eyes. Jin Ling nodded thankfully and continued spinning the cloud around them.

Then, when he felt like he got enough, he clasped his hands together, making the water fall. In a second they were all wet, and the fog started disappearing slowly.

Jingyi was still holding him and Jin Ling put his hands on his shoulders, wanting to clench into something steady. Although the raindrops were cold, soaking into their clothes and hair, Jin Ling felt warm all over his body. They were so close, it would be so easy to lean forward and kiss him. He really wanted to do this and forget all about the world, but the issue of the fire wasn't solved just yet.

"Do you think it worked?” Jin Ling asked, and the other blinked like he was snapping from his own thoughts.

"Let's see...” he said, bringing a smile on his face, held his hand, and turned around, not letting him go until Jin Ling clenched to his robes again.

They dived down, breaking out of the fog, and that's when they noticed the fire slowly going out. It looked like it worked even better than Jin Ling thought. He smiled to himself and rested his chin on Jingyi's shoulder, feeling like all of the anxiety started letting go of his body.

Jingyi landed at the foot of the Wall of Discipline. It had never stopped raining, making the last of the fire die out. Jin Ling stepped to the ground and his friend sheathed his sword. Then the boys looked at each other, and because the danger was over, they both remembered their quarrel. Jin Ling bit his lip and turned his eyes away, not being sure how to act around him.

Then Jingyi stepped closer to him, making the other look him in the eyes again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier,” he said, with determination written on his face. "I had no rights to do that, since I don't know how hard it is for you. But I...I really wanna help and I don't know how...”

Jin Ling parted his lips in surprise.

"You don't have to do anything,” he said after a moment, his voice soft. "And you are helping! I never felt as relaxed as the last couple of weeks. And it's thanks to you. And Sizhui. And Zizhen. But mostly you.”

Jin Ling suddenly felt like his cheeks were burning from embarrassment, but it passed as soon as Jingyi started laughing. And it wasn't a mean laugh. It was full of relief and fondness, and Jin Ling couldn't resist joining.

"But, you know I can't just abandon my sect...” Jin Ling added. Jingyi nodded his head. The smile disappeared, but his eyes were understanding.

"Of course I know! I was just...hurt, I guess. But I’ll support you, no matter what! I promise! If I ever start yelling without a reason again, just punch me.”

Jin Ling laughed shortly, feeling a warmth spreading all over his body.

"Are we good then?” he asked, and Jingyi's eyes lit up.

"Yes!” he answered and pulled him into a hug. The other wasn't expecting this but it was a nice surprise. He let himself bury his face into Jingyi's shoulder, holding him tight.

They'd stayed like that for a moment, then Jingyi pulled back slightly.

"Actually, there's something I-”

"Jin Ling!” the voice cut him off. Both of the boys jumped from each other, but before Jin Ling could turn his head to see who had called him, he was captured in an iron grip, hand squeezing him from behind. It was Zizhen who put all his weight on him. "It was amazing!” he yelled, full of pure joy.

Jin Ling growled, trying to get him off his back. Sizhui joined them and was covering his mouth with his hand, trying to suppress a laugh.

"It really was amazing.” he agreed, his eyes full of admiration. "It was so smart to use clouds. How did you come up with it?”

"Oh, I just-” Jin Ling started, finally breaking free from Zizhen's grip. "I remembered Avatar Wei's lesson about the connection between the elements. The air and water thing.”

Sizhui's smile grew even more.

"He will be so proud when he finds out what you did.”

"We are already so proud of you!” Zizhen added and in reaction to that Jin Ling blushed.

"Thank you,” he answered, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "But the damage has been done...”

"Nature will repair itself,” Sizhui assured him. "Fortunately, none of the buildings have been damaged. It will all be fine.”

"Yes! The day has been saved. Let's go inside.” Zizhen proposed, and Sizhui nodded his head in agreement. They started walking, but Jin Ling noticed Jingyi had gotten quiet since the two of the boys came. He wanted to ask him what he was about to tell him, but it wasn't a great idea to do it in front of the rest. He bit his lip and decided to let it go. 

***

The next day was the day of his departure. Huanguang-Jun and Wei Wuxian had returned in the morning and around noon, Jin Ling went to find him and thank him for the teaching.

"I heard what you did last night!” Wei Wuxian said, with a big, proud smile on his face. "Such a shame you have to leave now. You saved the day. It deserves to be celebrated!”

Jin Ling rolled his eyes.

"Lan's are not very familiar with celebrating.” he answered. All that he received was polite congratulation from the elders. And, to be honest, he didn't expect anything else. As much as he liked to be praised, he didn't want anyone to associate him with waterbending, and that's why it would be best to not make noise around it.

"I'm not talking about the Lans.” Wei Wuxian gave him a nudge. "All of them would pass out after one cup of wine, but you and I have to celebrate some time in the future! Maybe when I next visit Yunmeng, we could do it with your uncle.”

Jin Ling felt a shiver go down his spine in reaction to mentioning his uncle.

"No, I don't want him to know about it.”

Wei Wuxian blinked in surprise.

"Why is that? I thought you wanted your uncle to be proud.”

"Yes but...I don't think he would understand why I was hiding it for so long.”

The other's face became softer after hearing that.

"Oh, A-Ling...” he put arms around him, giving him a soft hug, and surprisingly, Jin Ling didn't reject it. "Jiang Cheng can be stubborn and harsh but he loves you as no one does! I'm sure he would be happy you've decided to take waterbending up. Besides,” Wei Wuxian put both of his hands on Jin Ling's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "there is nothing wrong with being a waterbender ruling the earthbending sect. Cultivation is one thing, bending the other. You were a great leader when everyone thought you couldn’t bend anything. That small change doesn't make a difference.”

A small grin appeared at the corner of Jin Ling's mouth. He might not be convinced about it yet, but it was nice to hear someone considers him to be a good leader.

"Thank you...” he said quietly. "for everything.”

Wei Wuxian smiled at him warmly.

"Anything for family! You can visit us anytime and finish training. I'm not going anywhere.”

Jin Ling nodded and when he walked away he was feeling slightly relieved. 

His friends were waiting for him at the entrance of Cloud Recesses. They had been talking, standing in a circle until they noticed Jin Ling was approaching them.

"What are you, farewell committee?” he asked, laughing and stopped right before them.

Sizhui smiled and reached to put his hand on Jin Ling's shoulder.

"We wanted to say goodbye to you properly. We don't know when we will see each other again.”

"I'm sure we could organize some night hunt soon.” Jin Ling assured him. "Thank you, for inviting me.”

In reply, the other pulled him into a hug. Sizhui's hugs were always the best. They felt like he was surrounding him with a warm blanket, protecting him from the world. At that moment, it felt like he was trying to give him the blanket to take it back to Koi Tower.

"Take care of yourself,” Sizhui said, pulling back.

"I will.” Jin Ling sent him a smile and turned to the side, only to be captured in Zizhen's bear grip. Neither of them said anything, letting the moment last. When Jin Ling stepped back, he suddenly remembered something.

"Zizhen...” he started carefully, "last night you mentioned the bat-bunny’s cave. Have you been there?”

"Oh, yes!” Zizhen answered enthusiastically. "Sizhui brought me there, one day. Why do you ask?”

That's when Jin Ling understood and felt a little embarrassed for assuming Sizhui brought Jingyi there because there was something between them. Of course, Sizhui would share such a place with his friends. He would probably do the same with Jin Ling if Jingyi hadn't overtaken him.

"It's nothing.” he waved his hand dismissively.

Then he turned to the last of his friends, but before he could say anything, Jingyi spoke up first.

"Don't say goodbye to me yet. I'm gonna take you to Lanling.”

Jin Ling frowned.

"Wait, on the sword again?”

Jingyi smiled at him mockingly.

"I told you I’m gonna get you used to it,” he said and unsheathed his sword. Jin Ling sighed but didn't protest. He turned to Sizhui and Zizhen one last time.

"Well, see you soon,” he said and stepped on Jingyi's sword. After that, the airbender set off. 

***

Jingyi landed in the same place which they'd departed from a few weeks ago. The boys stepped onto the ground and, to Jin Ling's surprise, he felt better than the last time he was flying. Maybe he really was starting to get used to this.

The courtyard was completely empty and Jin Ling was wondering where Jin Ming was. He had sent him a message before he left Cloud Recesses. Maybe he wasn't expecting him to come so soon.

"Jin Ling...” Jingyi turned to him. His face was still, maybe a little concerned. "Before I go, can we talk?”

Jin Ling nodded and crossed his arms on his chest. For a moment they were looking at each other. The Lan boy was probably thinking about how to choose the right words. Jin Ling then thought about last night when Jingyi tried to tell him something and he guessed he wanted to do it now. He loosened his arms, his heart started racing without a reason. It shouldn't be anything serious, right? It was Jingyi, after all.

His own heartbeat was the only thing he heard at that moment and it was really odd. He didn’t hear any word since they’d come here.  
Wasn’t it too quiet? Koi Tower was never that silent. 

"Wait...” Jin Ling spoke before the other could say anything, "don’t you think it's too quiet?”

Jingyi frowned, being pulled out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?”

Jin Ling turned his back to him, trying to look around the courtyard.

"Something doesn't feel right-”

Then, as if on cue, he felt a strange vibration under his feet. But before he could think about it, he heard a rumble right behind him. He turned around only to see two poles made of rock shooting from under the ground, capturing both of Jingyi's hands, pulling him forward and sending him onto his knees.

Jin Ling gasped and then at the corner of his eyes he saw more rocks popping from the ground, but he was alarmed early enough that he was able to dodge them. He jumped back and unsheathed his sword, but the ground suddenly swallowed one of his feet and moved aside, pulling him onto the ground. Then the earth captured his wrists as well, pinning him to the floor.

He wanted to fight, but was completely pinned to the ground. He couldn't see much, but Jingyi was trying to wriggle with all his strength nearby. None of them were earthbenders. They were helpless in this position.

The sound of clapping rang through the air. Jin Ling clenched his teeth when he was pulled up, the earth still surrounding his wrists and legs, throwing him like a puppet. It was only bent to change his position and put him in front of the young disciple. Jin Ling knew him, and knew this person hated him to the core. He was smiling nastily, clapping his hands.

"See who has deigned to appear in his own sect,” Jin Chan said with a mocking tone, making Jin Ling want to punch him.

Behind him were starting to appear more and more people. A lot of them were handcuffed with platinum, the only metal the earthbenders couldn't bend. He saw Jin Ming along with them, his face was as pale as paper. When their eyes met he saw that his look was apologetic. The rest of the people there were free and leading prisoners forward. _Traitors_. Jin Ling thought, feeling his stomach turning from the disgust. 

"What’s that supposed to mean?” Jin Ling hissed, glaring at Jin Chan with the most contemptuous look he could get.

"The historic moment of overthrowing the bad ruler.” Jin Chan answered and pointed at the group of people gathered behind him. "They all came here to watch.”

"This is treason!” Jingyi shouted from behind Jin Ling. "How dare you-”

"Maybe.” Jin Chan cut him off and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "That's not the Lans problem anyway. You can go if you're not gonna cause problems.”

"Are you kidding me?!” Jingyi's voice was cracking from indignation. "Let me go so I can kick your ass!”

"No is no.” Jin Chan snorted, stamped his foot, and the rocks surrounding Jingyi's wrists broke off the pole and pulled him up. "Take him.”

Two of the Jin disciples came closer and grabbed Jingyi from two sides. The Lan was trying to kill them just with the disgusted look on his face. It didn't work though, and he was dragged into the direction of the group of captured earth benders. When he was passing by Jin Ling, their eyes met. Jingyi's full of anger and helplessness, Jin Ling's apologetic for getting them dragged into this situation.

Then Jin Ling looked at Jin Chan with his eyes full of rage.

"Now what? Are you gonna kill the man without a fight?” he asked.

"Fight?” Jin Chan laughed shortly. "What fight would it be? I would wipe you out within five seconds.”

Jin Ling felt like he had started shaking from the anger tearing him apart. He couldn’t believe how arrogant and demanding this person was. Jin Ling wasn't home just for a few weeks, but he must have planned it earlier. His aversion toward him had been growing for a long time. Despite the advantage he had over Jin Ling at that moment, he still was afraid of the duel.

"Do you really believe in your power or are you just scared a non-bender could defeat you in a duel?” Jin Ling spat.

Jin Chan clenched his fists with an angered face. After a moment of silence, he raised his hand and gestured for everyone to step back.

"So be it,” he said, and with the wave of one hand he released Jin Ling from his embrace. "Let's see how long you can hold on.” 

As soon as Jin Ling was released he got on his feet. Not even a second passed when Jin Chan stamped his foot and the ground under his opponent started trembling. Jin Ling jumped back in time to avoid two rock blocks popping from underground and crushing against each other.

He didn't waste any time, he turned around, spotted his sword lying nearby, and rushed toward it. As he was running, Jin Chan tried to shove from the ground with a rock raising from the ground. Jin Ling jumped up above it but before he could land, there was another trying to block his path. However, Jin Ling was watchful enough, and he shifted his weight to his upper body, put his hand on top of the rock and jumped on the other side, doing a flip.

He had landed on the other side and managed to grab his sword from the ground. Then made another dodge from the rock popping from the place the weapon had laid. The distance between him and his rival grew bigger but Jin Ling clenched his hand on the hilt of his sword and threw himself into Jin Chan's direction. The opponent started waving his hands and many rock spikes started growing from the ground, trying to hit him. But Jin Ling avoided them each time. He was born in an earthbending sect, he grew up among them. Was learning from them. Was competing against them. He knew their fighting style, and there was nothing that could surprise him. Jin Chan shouldn't have underestimated him.

As he got closer and closer, Jin Chan's expression became more and more terrified. Jin Ling raised his sword to strike but then he felt dreadful pain as something hit him hard in the back, sending him to the ground. His ears began to ring. He felt the taste of blood in his mouth. Everything went blurry for a second.  
When his vision went back to normal, he saw what hit him lying nearby. But it was now lifted by his opponent to crush him again. Jin Ling rolled away and got back on his feet. He felt dizzy, but managed to stand up.

It was weird. He saw Jin Chan very clearly when the rock hit him, and he wasn't doing any bending moves. But it happened anyway.

It was so loud he couldn't focus properly. A lot of people were cheering for him or Jin Chan, it was hard to tell. Other people were shouting for them to stop. When he peeked into the direction of the crowd he saw that Jingyi had to be held by three people to keep him from lunging at one of the earthbenders on Jin Chan's side. That’s when Jin Ling realized he was cheating and Jingyi had noticed. The indignation grew in him.

"Coward.” he hissed, looking at his opponent and spat blood. Jin Chan didn't answer and threw another rock into his direction. He avoided it. Same as the next one, but his perception was skewed from the previous impact, and an oncoming rock hit his shoulder, making him howl in pain. His opponent took advantage of it and hit him once again in his stomach with a spike growing from the ground. Jin Ling was pushed back and fell. He curled in suffering, feeling nothing but agonising pain. He wanted to get back, but with every stretch of his muscles, the pain worsened.

Jin Chan lifted a piece of ground and tried to end this fight, smashing him with it and Jin Ling couldn't even move. He had been betrayed and defeated by the disciples from his own sect. Just how he always believed it would end. He could only watch the rock fall straight at him.

Then it was suddenly pushed aside as if the wind had blown it away. Jin Ling gasped, and both him and his rival looked at the crowd in shock.

Jingyi was on his knees, pretending that he had calmed down only to help Jin Ling. He airbent, using only his mouth.

"Move!” Jingyi shouted with a terrified face when Jin Ling looked at him. "Don't give up, you asshole!”

"Shut him up!” Jin Chan yelled at them. "He's using airbending!”

Jin Ling felt like his heart was trying to escape his chest. The pain was nothing compared to this. Compared to the feeling of strength Jingyi just gave him. Jingyi was not going to give up on him. Jin Ling just couldn't let him watch his failure.

He ignored the pain and raised from the ground slowly. He tightened his grip on his sword, breathing heavily. Then he rushed to attack once again. The adrenaline was flowing in his veins making him move as fast as he never knew he would do with such injuries.

Jin Chan only managed to throw one rock at him, but the other made a dodge and in a second he was right before him. He swung his sword. The opponent lunged aside but the blade of Jin Ling's sword managed to cut the skin on his arm anyway. Jin Chan hissed and waved his hand creating a stone wall that separated Jin Ling from him.

Jin Ling clenched his teeth and ran around it. He raised his sword but the earthbender, despite the injury, waved his hands from side to side, making the wall fall apart, showering Jin Ling with the rain of rocks and dust. He closed his eyes to prevent it from getting into his eyes, but he accidentally inhaled it and started coughing.

When he came to his senses, Jin Chan was gone. Jin Ling looked around and spotted him a few meters away, but he was already making another move. His rival sent a series of small rocks at him. He managed to bounce back a few with his sword but two of them hit him on the leg and his forearm, making the pain worsen. Then another rock hit him on the head and he fell on his knees again. His head started ringing again, his vision darkening. He dropped his sword and leaned on his hands not to fall to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

He wanted to get up. He should get up before he would get crushed, but the only thing he heard in his head was a loud beep. He closed his eyes trying to recover.

 _Drip, drip._ He heard. _Is it my blood?_ He thought but the sound intensified. He started hearing it all around him. He felt the touch of raindrops on his skin. The cooling, healing feeling that he loved so much. He raised his face letting the drops fall on him. The water always gave him strength, comfort, the feeling of safety. However, he was always afraid to use the full potential of this connection. Why? Because he thought his sect would not accept him? It happened anyway. He just wasted so much time, worrying. He should have listened to Jingyi. He wished he could go back in time.

"Are you giving up, non-bender?” Jin Chan asked from the distance. He was holding his injured arm, smiling mockingly. "Great! Go to hell already!”

He made another move, a huge rock popped from the ground and Jin Chan sent it to finally defeat his rival.

At that moment he could give up. Just let Jin Chan end it. Was there anything waiting for him? His sect hated him. Where would he go if he survived? _To Gusu._. The thought came to his mind. _Sizhui said I'm always welcomed there. And there is something Jingyi wanted to tell me._

He opened his eyes, full of rage. The rock was coming for him but the rain was so intense, the water was all around them. The perfect position for a waterbender. He found a new strength to make a quick move, learnt from the Avatar himself, and the rock stopped right where it was, only a meter above his head, held by many spikes made of ice. Jin Ling was sitting between them but got up from the ground and when he was far enough the gravity made its thing. The weight of the rock broke the ice spikes and it fell on the ground.

The ringing in his ears was long gone but the only sound that was heard was the rain pounding on the ground. Everyone was silent. Jin Chan was gasping at him, but started looking round like he was trying to find a waterbender who helped him like he couldn't believe in what he had seen.

"Don't look away. Your opponent is right here.” Jin Ling said, waved his hand spinning the water around him, making a tentacle build of water ready for the attack. "It was me.”

"You-” Jin Chan hissed and it sounded like something between a question and contempt. He stomped his legs, lifting another two rocks, ready to punch his opponent.

Jin Ling smiled and started moving. His tentacle of water fell loose, but the rain around Jin Chan gathered together, creating a snake climbing around his body, holding him in place, preventing him from moving, and thus bending. The rocks fell on the ground before they could be thrown at him. The earthbender was trying to resist but there was nothing he could do. Jin Ling moved his hands downwards and water followed, sending his opponent on his knees. Then Jin Ling clenched his fists and it froze, capturing Jin Chan for good, from the neck to the ground.

"Huh,” Jin Ling smiled and walked closer. "It was too easy.”

"Let me go!” Jin Chan yelled as it was the only thing he could do.

"Stop barking.” The other sorted. "You're a traitor. You're lucky I didn't kill you as you were standing.”

Then he turned away and faced the group of people gathered there. They were all in shock. The ones which were on the Jin Chan side were also terribly fearful. Only one person was smiling widely, his face full of pride and relief. Jin Ling smiled back at Jingyi.

Then he made a serious face and turned to the group.

"Release the prisoners,” he said with a low threatening tone, "or you'll end up like him.”

It was still raining. Everyone was wet and fully aware Jin Ling could beat them within five seconds. They started releasing the prisoners in silence. It looked like it was all over and Jin Ling's muscles started relaxing again. That's also when his injuries started aching again. He felt faint and as if he would fall any second, but there was suddenly someone right beside him, holding him in place.

"Jin Ling,” Jingyi said, worry in his voice, "look at me.”

He started snapping his fingers in front of his face, trying to gain his attention. Jin Ling’s vision was blurry but he looked at him and smiled softly. 

“Jingyi....” he whispered, “I did it.” 

In answer, Jingyi smiled back and cupped Jin Ling’s face with one of his hands. 

“You did it,” he repeated. “I’m proud of you.” 

Jin Ling leaned into this touch. He was so tired he would fall asleep in the other’s arms. But it wasn’t the end yet. He put his hands on Jingyi’s shoulder and gently pushed him aside to make himself a space to turn toward the group of Jin’s. Most of them were silent, but a few were whispering among themselves. He couldn’t hear the whole sentences, but the word ‘waterbender’ appeared a lot.

Jin Ming was standing slightly in front of the group. Some of the young disciples leaned over him and whispered something into his ear, but he was not listening. He was looking at Jin Ling, pondering.

Jin Ling swallowed, feeling his stomach turning from the stress. 

“Yes, I am a waterbender.” he then started, his tone confident and loud. The whole group turned to him. “My mother was a waterbender. I’ve inherited this talent. But, I am also a Jin. I was raised here, among you, the earthbenders. I may be bending water, but I still belong to the earth nation. To the Jin sect. I know a lot of you don’t like me. However, you must know the good of the sect will always be my priority and I’ll do anything for it. If anyone else thinks they’re better and stronger than me, I invite you to a duel. But, if you all decide I shouldn’t be a leader, I’ll respect that and leave.” 

He fought the urge to look sideways. He wanted them to know how determined he was. And the presence of his friend by his side gave him confidence to do that.

No one volunteered for the duel, but Jin Ming stepped forward and bowed at him.

“The bending is something that helps in cultivation but it is not all about it. It doesn’t matter which element one can control, if any. For the past year, you were a great leader and you have my full support.” he said, and Jin Ling felt his face twitch into a smile. A lot of disciples followed their master’s lead and bowed as well, saying they also support him.  
Then the whole group started doing that and only a few people left, abandoning a whole sect. But it was a cost that could not be avoided. 

Then Jin Ling felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Jingyi. He bowed at him as well, saying, “Sect leader Jin. You have full support from the airbenders of Gusu Lan Clan.” 

Jin Ling’s heart fluttered, feeling as happy and free as ever. 

***

A couple of weeks passed, during which Jin Ling had to face consequences of his reveal. Jin Chan was banished and the Jin sect was diminished by a few, but it only made Jin Ling feel relieved that the people who wished him wrong had left.

Jin Ling had told his uncle about his talent as well, and he reacted better than the boy imagined. He was still mad at him for lying, but seemed to be content. After he found out Jin Ling was trained by Wei Wuxian, he claimed he didn’t teach him anything decent for sure and he had to take care of it himself. Which meant he would not go back to Gusu any time soon. Which meant he would not see Jingyi much often.

However, one day he met him when the Lan boy had been visiting Yunmeng, supposedly for a night hunt. But, the fact that he was there alone, without Sizhui, made Jin Ling suspect it wasn’t fully a coincidence. Nonetheless, he didn’t complain and was happy they could spend some time together. 

They were sitting at the private docks in Lotus Pier, shoulder to shoulder, talking while peeling and eating some lotus seeds. Mostly it was Jingyi who was talking, retelling his latest night hunt. After some time, he ended his story and there was silence between them for a moment. But it wasn’t uncomfortable. The sound of cicadas and Jingyi chewing were somehow reassuring. Jin Ling sunk into his thoughts for a moment, thinking about his sect. It all felt good at that moment, but he had fear in the back of his head. He was anxious he only succeeded that day because he had the advantage of Jin Chan not knowing about him being a waterbender. Now that his secret was revealed, he had a fear that someone new was planning his doom right now.

“What’s on your mind?” Jingyi asked suddenly. Jin Ling moved his eyes from the peaceful lake to his friend. 

“What?” he asked, gasping. Jingyi was looking straight at him, holding a peeled seed between his two fingers. 

“I asked...” Jingyi leaned a little bit closer to him. “...what’s on your mind?” 

“Nothing…” Jin Ling escaped with his eyes to the side, blushing a little. 

“I know this distressed face. Were you worrying about your sect, again?” 

“No…” he denied, but it sounded only like a confirmation.

“Jin Ling…” Jingyi huffed a little, but was more worried than annoyed. “It’s all fine. You have shown them how strong and determined you are. And, there’s a lot of sect members who are loyal to you. Everything will be fine. You’re a great leader.” 

Jin Ling felt like there’s no oxygen in his lungs. Jingyi took it all calling him that. 

“Do you really think that?” he asked, shyly.

“Mhm.” Jingyi sent him a smile. ”You have to be more confident, Young Mistress.” 

Jin Ling rolled his eyes and wanted to answer him somehow, but then he saw Fairy appearing from behind Jingyi, snatching the lotus seed from his hand. Jingyi only gasped while Jin Ling frowned, agitated.

“Fairy! Bad raccoon-dog!” he scolded her, but she only wagged her striped tail and started licking Jingyi all over his face. The boy laughed and started petting her. 

“You little thief!” he exclaimed fondly, cupping her snout and pressing his thumbs to the black circles around her eyes rubbing gently. 

“She’s doing it all the time.” Jin Ling complained and reached to pet her back. “She cannot unlearn this habit.” 

“No wonder she’s fat.” Jingyi laughed but Jin Ling smacked him in the shoulder, sighing indignantly. It only made the other laugh louder. 

“Apologise to her!” Jin Ling demanded, to which he only heard in response a snort. The boy was playing with a dog for a while, then Fairy heard some unknown sound and decided to ignore them and run to discover it.

The smile on Jingyi’s face, however, did not disappear while he stared ahead at the lake. Jin Ling was looking at him, thinking how much he liked the sight of it. It was always making his heart feel warm. Then the boy looked up at him and their eyes met. Suddenly Jin Ling felt like every nerve in his body was alarmed by it.

“I have something to tell you,” Jingyi said. Surprisingly, his voice sounded a little nervous. In response, Jin Ling could only nod. “Actually,” Jingyi continued. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this a couple of times, but I was interrupted each time. So I thought, maybe the universe wants to tell me something. Maybe I shouldn’t be telling you this empty-handed. That’s why I brought you this.”

The boy reached in his robes and pulled out a qiankun pouch. Then, he took out a brown sack from it. He held it out toward Jin Ling. When he took that from him, he noticed it was a leather flask. Waves were sewn on its surface. The thread was thick and golden, very well done. Jin Ling looked up at Jingyi whose face seemed to be full of anxiety for what he would say. 

“It’s pretty.” he said truthfully but he didn’t quite understand what it meant. “But, it’s such a specific gift.”

Jingyi shifted in place, nervously. 

“I thought it would be useful. There’s not always enough water for you to bend, so I thought you could keep it with you and use it when needed.” 

Jin Ling was staring at him in admiration. It was really clever. The last time, he was just lucky it started raining. If it didn’t, he could’ve lost that fight. 

“Thank you, Jingyi,” he said, staring at his gift. “It really is useful.” Then he looked up at him. Their eyes met again and they were silent for a moment. Jin Ling could swear that time had stopped. 

“So, you wanted to tell me something...” he reminded him and Jingyi gasped suddenly remembering it was finally the time to say it. 

“Yes…” he started, strangely shyly. “I…I really like you, Jin Ling. I know we’re friends, and I don’t want to ruin anything, but I feel like I should be honest with you.” He took a deep breath and continued. “I like you. More than a friend.” 

Jin Ling parted his lips in surprise. All he could do at that moment was stare. His heart had stopped and his thoughts started racing. He wanted to tell him that he liked him too. That he always felt warm when he appeared near him. That he loved his smile and how confident he always was, unlike him. But, he couldn’t stop just staring.  
When Jin Ling wasn’t answering Jingyi continued. 

“I’ll understand if you don’t have feelings for me. I want you to be happy, and if I’m not the one who can give you this I’ll never mention it again.” 

Jin Ling didn’t want this to happen. He just couldn't find proper words. That’s why he gave up on them and leaned forward to kiss the boy. Jingyi did not expect this, and before he could realize what was going on, Jin Ling pulled back. 

Jingyi was completely speechless, gasping at him in shock but Jin Ling smiled softly and carefully wrapped his hands around other’s neck. 

“I like you too, Jingyi.” he said quietly. “I’ve liked you this way for a long time.” 

Jingyi blinked surprised but the shy smile appeared on his face, and he put his arms around Jin Ling’s waist running his fingers through his hair. Then he pulled him closer to kiss him properly. They were both inexperienced in this, but although their kiss was a little messy, it felt amazing. Jingyi’s lips were soft and full of love, making Jin Ling feel warm all over. 

Jin Ling pressed himself closer to him, wanting to feel as much of Jingyi as he could. He found his way to the boy’s lap and they eventually pulled back when they needed to catch a breath. They were looking at each other, eyes full of admiration and Jin Ling moved his hand to put Jingyi’s hair behind his ear and caress his cheek with his thumb gently. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jingyi asked quietly. “We’ve lost so much time.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jin Ling said, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “I wasn’t sure you liked me back. And, I was so worried about my sect and keeping my bending as a secret...I didn’t want you to get involved in my personal mess.” 

There was also his suspicion about Jingyi and Sizhui being a thing but he didn’t want to bring up this topic now. If ever. 

“Are you not worried anymore?” Jingyi asked. 

“I am.” Jin Ling answered shaking his head and smiled at him softly. He remembered every time he felt insecure and complex, Jingyi was there for him. He made him go to Gusu. He persuaded him into training which he eventually loved, and he was there giving him the strength to fight. Jin Ling just felt stronger in his presence, and when he was in Jingyi’s embrace, he had a feeling nothing bad could happen to them. “But I think I’ll be fine.” 

Jingyi smiled back at him and pulled him close to kiss his boyfriend once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very appreciated!  
> You can find me on twitter: @GothMoXuanyu  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
